


Discovering

by lin_beifong_stan



Series: Kyalin One-Shots [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, this is my first attempt at posting to this site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lin_beifong_stan/pseuds/lin_beifong_stan
Summary: Lin and Kya go on a mission to Zaofu and try not to have their relationship discovered.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940971
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	Discovering

**Author's Note:**

> I'm lin_beifong_stan on Tumblr. I'm in the process of moving my works from the Tumblr text posts to AO3.

Kya pulled out of her lover’s arms with a dissatisfied groan. “Why does it matter if the people in Zaofu know about our relationship?”

“Because then the people in Republic City will find out, and we’ve already been over the whole mess of issues that would cause,” Lin explained, sitting up properly. “Let’s just focus on the tasks at hand.”

“Ah, yes. Transporting a blood bender back to Republic City so he may stand trial,” the water bender stated with mock interest. “That’s your job. Why am I here?”

“Because you can blood bend as well, and your abilities may be needed,” the police chief answered, beginning to grow impatient. “None of the water benders on the force are able to blood bend, and you’re the only one in the city that can be trusted with a task this important.”

The two women stepped off of the airship and onto the landing dock, where they were greeted by none other than Zaofu’s matriarch, Suyin Beifong.

The state leader pulled her resistant sister into a hug and smiled warmly at Kya. “It’s so good to see you again! It would be nice if it were under better circumstances, but I suppose we’ve all been busy.”

Lin tried to be gentle when wriggling out of her sister’s grasp and took a step back. “It’s a full moon tonight. We don’t have time for pleasantries if we want to get the blood bender back to Republic City before it rises.”

“Actually, I thought it would be best if you stayed the night. Your criminal is in a secure facility and it’s better to keep him here than to risk having a moon powered blood bender in your custody on that airship,” Suyin informed.

Lin began grumbling and Kya put a hand on on her shoulder. “Su is right, you know. Besides, it’s been a while since you’ve visited Zaofu.”

Suyin watched the short interaction with interest, noting the manner in which Kya had touched Lin.

Her sister conceded. “Very well, but we need to get going first thing tomorrow.”

“I’ll have one of the guards radio the change of plans to Republic City,” the matriarch volunteered. “I can show you to your rooms now.”

As they travelled down the corridor, Huan waved to his aunt and received a small nod. Lin had no interest in the abstract art he created, but at least he was working on his precision.

The trio stopped in the guest hall, and the host gestured to two adjacent rooms. “They have the same layout. Dinner isn’t until six, and you can find me in my office if you want to speak beforehand. I’ll let you rest for now.”

Kya and Lin went into their separate rooms and both locked the doors behind them before Lin bent a doorway between the rooms. “Is that better?”

The water bender stepped into her girlfriend’s room and planted a sweet kiss on her lips. “Much.”

The two enjoyed each other’s company in peace for about an hour before there was rapid knocking at Kya’s door.

The older woman sighed and stepped into her room, watching as the wall was fixed before answering it.

Wing and Huan were helping Wei stay standing on one leg. “There was an accident with the power disc and one of Huan’s sculptures. Can you help?”

Kya sighed and nodded. “Wing, get him situated on the bed. Huan, bring Lin over here. I’ll collect water to start working on his leg.”

Huan quickly bent the top off of the empty nightstand and turned it into a bucket, which Kya took to the sink to fill.

Once there was a sufficient amount of the liquid, she moved over to the injured boy and began the process of healing him.

Shortly thereafter, Huan returned with his aunt, quickly explaining what all had occurred.

“Why am I here?” Lin asked bluntly. “Lecturing them for their carelessness is Su’s job.”

“Because you have more experience bending metal into splints than your nephews,” Kya explained calmly. “The bone is set, but you should still stay off of it for a few weeks.”

The twins groaned in disappointment and their aunt bent the now empty bucket into a well formed splint around the injured one’s leg. “Alright. Help your brother to his room or wherever.”

Once the boys had left, Kya pulled her girlfriend close and kissed her softly on the lips.

Lin put one hand on their back of her lover’s neck and another in her hair as they began stumbling back toward the bed when there was another knock on the door.

The water bender groaned in frustration and pulled away, waiting for the other woman to hide in the bathroom before she answered the door.

“Hi, Kya,” Suyin greeted. “Sorry to bother you, but I was looking for Lin and was wondering if you knew where she was.”

“Have you checked her room?” Kya asked, holding her breath.

“She wasn’t there,” the younger of the Beifong sisters replied. “I’ll just use my bending to see if she’s anywhere nearby.”

Sure enough, Suyin sensed her sister in the bathroom and gave Kya a questioning look. “I thought you didn’t know where she was.”

Lin cleared her throat, stepping out of the bathroom. “She never actually said that, if you think about it.”

The matriarch opened her mouth to ask why Lin was in the bathroom, but it hit her before the words came out of her mouth and she instead let out a small gasp. “Lin, I didn’t know you liked girls!”


End file.
